Duke Venomania's Madness
by Kikikomorri
Summary: Gakupo had not died by Kaito's knife as they all believed. Saved by a woman he's never met, he wonders why he had been saved. He lost his love Gumi, and even his alluring powers. The only thing he seems to have is...her.
1. Chapter 1

A story based on Duke Venomania's Madness || youtub e .com/watch?v=CsIOkbxTA9M

**Please watch the video before reading, or you will be thoroughly confused.**

Picture references:

Gakupo || images . wikia .com /vocaloid/ images/0/0b/Gakupoasdukevenomania. jpg

Sakae || i55 . tinypic .com /30ndut3. jpg

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
><em>What have I done…<em>

_Thoses eyes…they left me…they were so hurt…tear filled and absent…_

_How could I have let her go again…how could I…_

_._

"NO!"  
>I jolted awake, eyes wide and chest burning. Grasping at my open shirt in pain, I felt bandages soaked in blood wrapped around my torso. Narrowing my eyes, I steadied my dizzy vision and looked over myself. White pants and shoes still were on my feet, but my jacket was missing and only this shirt and bandages remained. Someone had been here.<p>

Clenching the careful bandages around me I pulled them off in one swift motion, throwing them to the floor. Blood continued to seep from the thick wound in my chest, making it hard to ignore, but not impossible.

I shuffled to stand on my feet and look around. My own spare room had been set up like a sickening medicine room, a small table of medicines and mixtures to the right of bed and bandaging on a table to the left. The whole place smelled of strange chemicals that burned my nose. Where had they even come from? Surely they weren't mine.

Staring at the doorway, I wondered if I should leave this room. Leave and get this burning smell away from me. But where had I to go? I was alone here…nothing but this stranger who seemed to have left. I was alone again.

Alone…alone without her…my sweet Gumi…

"Ahh.." I grabbed my chest as it suddenly burned in pain. I fell to my knees and cringed my face from the burning feeling. The open wound and sinking heart were too much…

She was gone. Fallen out of my grasp when I had her. I was so close… so close to having her. What have I done…?  
><em>I was tricked<em>. Fooled by the idiot man! How could I be so careless! I should have known! Should have seen it coming… I would still have her…

Another lurch of pain made me yelled out and grip my chest. I deserved this, this horrifying pain and torture. Without her, I might as well not be here…

"No!" A voice that wasn't mine called. Clicking shoes of a stranger came rushing over. "What are you doing?" Two small hands placed under my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. When I opened my mouth to shout at them, scream at them to stop, the pain became worse and choked my words.  
>The small hands walked me slowly over to the bed I had laid in just moment before. I still grappled at my chest in pain.<br>"Relax," the voice told me sternly. My vision was burred again and I could not see clearly, but no doubt it was a woman. She pulled my arms down by my side as the pain slightly subsided.  
>The woman leaned over me and blocked what little light was in the room. She had a bottle of something in her hand and a cloth in the other. Carefully, she poured the solution on the cloth and place the soaking rag over my chest.<br>"GAHH!" I screamed out in pain, both hands clasping over the burning sensation in my chest. It was farther worse than before.  
>"Stop touching it!" She gripped my arms and pulled them away with a strength I didn't expect. "You will only make it worse!"<br>I kept pulling and tried to stop the burning, but it was useless at this point. The pain only heightened and another scream escaped my lips.  
>Her grip tightened on my arms the harder I tried. She was overpowering me so easily, how could this be possible?<br>"Just stay still!" she gritted through her teeth, "The pain will be gone soon!"  
>I barely listened to her words as I fought for the freedom of my arms and hands. I felt sweat drench my face and pain sear throughout my body. Like a knife tearing my body to ribbons, I could do nothing but submit to the pain. "GAHhh…"<br>A wave of relief suddenly rushed over my body and let my muscles relax. A beautiful feeling removed the striking pain and left me to clear senses and normal breaths. Not even my wound stung.  
>"See?" the voice mocked, a twinge of a smile to it.<br>I opening my eyes and caught my breath, silently angry at this stranger. Why would she save me?  
>Her hands removed from around my wrist and I clenched them back to life. It was then I was able to look at her.<br>A tall brunette woman stood to the right of the bed, fixing the medicines lined up on the tray. Green, vivid eyes kept careful on her work and pale perfect skin complimented them. She wore a simple brown and blue dress that reached the floor and sleeves that met her elbows. Her figure was enough to make the straight dress one of beauty, and the small petals that littered her hair were there to match. Most everything was alluring about this woman, but my feelings for her were geared towards anger and confusion. I had never met her before, I was sure. So why was she caring for me?

I placed an elbow under myself to prop myself up, only to have a hand of hers push me back down with ease.  
>"Don't even think about getting up again," she said, still looking at what she was doing on the tray. "You saw what happened last time. Next time might be worse."<p>

I propped myself up again, doing so more swiftly to avoid her hands from pushing me back down.  
>"Stop!" she turned completely and held me down, one hand on each shoulder. Green eyes stared harshly into mine. "Do you want to die? Stay still!"<br>I kept my silent glare with her and narrowed my eyes an inch. Who was she to command me?  
>"Who are you?" I asked her, quietly and intensely.<br>She looked a little shocked that I had finally spoken.  
>"Sakae," she blinked keeping her eyes steady and strong. "And yours?"<br>I paused a moment. "Duke Gakupo," I answered, releasing my stern face to more of a gentle one.  
>Sakae pulled her hands off of my shoulders and stood back a bit, although still looking at me. With a face of unbelief she spoke, "Oh really? Which family are you from? I don't believe I've heard of a duke with your name." Her arms were crossed and she was clearly skeptical.<br>I was amazed. That reaction I had never gotten from a woman before. Usually they were not to ask questions and seemed to be in a trance. She was nothing like the sort, and she was very much conscious. My power…was failing?  
>"Surely you have heard of me," I gave a small playful smile and sharpened my charm. Surely she would give in on this try.<br>Her face was the same as before. "Sorry, but I haven't sir _duke_," she emphasized the word, still sounding unbelieving. "But I am sure someone has. Whoever did that to you had a strong dislike of you I'm assuming, " she motioned with her eyes to the wound covered by cloth in the center of his chest. "Do you have any enemies?" She started to walk around the bed to the tray on the other side. My eyes followed her.  
>"Many," I answered, face becoming solemn. It wasn't working. My power…it couldn't have been gone as well…it would be impossible!<br>"Then you better be careful," Sakae grabbed a roll of bandages and started to unwrap them. "There was poison in that knife, in case you wish to know. Whoever was attacking you hadn't wished to just harm you."  
>I wasn't surprised. Jealous man came to save his lost love… If I only knew…<br>"You're very lucky _duke Gakupo_," she played with my name, "I am a studying nurse, and poison was not something easy to rid of, especially in such a deep wound. But that clear serum over there was able to do the job pretty quickly."  
>She placed the bandage over the start of the wound and wrapped it around my torso through my open shirt. I watched, amazed at how gentle her touch was compared to the strength she had before.<br>"But that doesn't mean you are healed," she continued, green eyes not meeting mine. "Stay in bed for twenty four hours and you should be alright. As far as now, this is all I can do for you."  
>As she adhesive the bandage to stay, so many thoughts were reeling through my mind. How lucky I was to live…but perhaps these cures she was giving me would go to waste. I don't see a point to continue on after all that had happened anyway. And without my power…how could I live?<p>

"You should rest," Sakae's voice interrupted my thought that had gotten far out of the way. "It's late anyway."  
>With one last glance to her, I nodded and let my eyes close. Sleep would be no help to me, but passing time was all I had to do.<p>

After a few silent seconds I heard her small footsteps as she exited the door and closed it behind her.

I didn't know where she was going or when she would be back. If she would even be back. And I wondered if it even mattered.

**Author Notes||**

It was actually this morning when I discovered the song from a user on and fell in love with the story (and song of course). But I knew the first time I heard it I wanted to write something about it. I didn't know what it would be, but I would write something! xD Then when shoveling the snow, it came to me~ Now I have the whole story lined up in my head and all I have to do is write it out. xD

This is only the first chapter, and it's more like an introduction than it is action. Future chapters will be more exciting, promise.

But here's the beginning ^^ Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I also appreciate watching and favoriting~


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't sleep that night. Not well, at least. It was hard to tell the passing hours with the shades drawn closed. The morning seemed as dark as the night, and it was surely just as cold. The only difference was that the splitting pain in my chest had not returned. I felt well for once. I didn't know to be thankful or hateful.

Memories slowly returning in my vivid dreams haunted me all night. The beautiful women who were so loyal, the deceiving man that set them all loose, and of course _her_. Those eyes that hated me as they left me to die…

They hurt more than any wound could ever could.

I dragged myself and pitiful thoughts out of bed. I had no idea what time it was, it could have been minutes, hours, or days since the stranger woman left here. Although she may return for her mixtures, she would never return to see me. In which case, I had this entire mansion to myself. Anything and everything to myself without a bother. Perhaps the loneliness would sink away, it could not last forever.

Making my away around the house I was surprisingly fine. A little weak, but alright. I was still in the open shirt and white pants from yesterday. I wasn't up to changing, so I only buttoned my top and pulled my violet hair back into a ponytail.

The rest of the house was as dark as the bedroom was. Only through the small cracks in the covered windows could you see the bright daylight streaming through. It was midday, that's all it told.

I made my way to the main entrance room. A grand hallway of dark purple and black with decorative trim. The floor was laminate and shining. Just in front of the doorway where I had laid bleeding days before was spotlessly clean. She must have cleaned it up. She shouldn't have.  
>Walking over to the living room, I had no intention of what I wanted to do. Just walk around, find some sort of entertainment. Anything really. But that was when the door opened and bright light came streaming in the dark place. It took my eyes a moment to adjust, but I could just see a familiar figure coming through the doorway.<p>

I didn't say anything to her. I was just waiting for her to react as she did yesterday – scream and send me back to the room. But no matter how much she thought she could command me around like a servant, I would not go back to that bed. She has no place to tell me anything.

"You're awake," Sakae spoke, filling the room with an echo.  
>I kept my face solemn and didn't speak.<br>"Then you must be better," she shrugged, starting to walk past me, towards the bedroom.

She was acting calm, this I didn't expect. From her actions yesterday she seemed more controlling. Unless… Could it be? My powers returned?  
>In one swift action I reached a hand out and grabbed her wrist. I spun her into me and held her close at the waist. My violet eyes met hers instantly, they looked confused and surprised. "Perhaps we could dance?" I asked with a charming grin. It was a line I used often, and it always worked without fail.<p>

A pink blush rose on her cheeks while her green eyes stayed focused on mine. Her light pink lips were gently parted, as if she wanted to speak.  
>Yes, it's working!<p>

"N-no thank you," instantly Sakae pushed away, breaking my embrace on her. She turned away and kept her head down like she had something to hide, no doubt it was the red flush of her face. "I think you are not suit to dance, you should still be resting."

What? It didn't work? This was a reaction I have never gotten before… my powers… are gone…

This is impossible… How could they be taken if I am still living? The deal was for a lifetime. There wasn't a way to break it until complete death! What is going on?

"Sir Gakupo, I really do think you should rest," Sakae said, continuing towards the room. I didn't intend to follow her, I was too caught up in my thoughts.  
>"I tell you, I am fine," I said back, harsh from my anger.<br>Sakae turned back to me, flush almost gone, "Do you even know what happened to you?" she asked, a concerned expression.  
>Did she think I was some sort of fool? "Of course I do."<br>She stared at me as if to tell me to go on. Dare I tell this female I barely know?  
>"I was tricked…" my eyes moved to the purple and white tiles of the floor. "Tricked like an idiot who would fall for the simplest traps…" I gripped my fist, retaining anger. "And I lost everything I've ever had…anything that had ever been worth something is gone now." <em>Her<em> face appeared in my head. I only gripped tighter on my hand and let purple hair cover my eyes. Why was I telling Sakae this? So she could think I was a pitiful excuse for a human too? If she didn't already.  
>"But you're alive…" She spoke softly. I looked back up to her green eyes narrowed with sympathy. That was the absolute last thing I needed, sympathy from a careless girl.<br>I shook my head. "Why…why would you save me…"  
>A pause. "Why would I save you…?" she echoed, an offended tone clear in her voice. "You should thank me! Just a few more minutes and you would have been dead!"<br>"I was supposed to die!" I yelled back, raising my head to glare at her. "Anyone who I had ever cared for wants me dead! They didn't care if I bled a painful death on my own floor!" _her last glance as she walked away…_ "This fate…is worse than death!" I screamed and let my head drop and clenched fists release. "How could you…?"

There was a long pause. A very long pause that let the wind be heard outside. I could hear my own breaths in the silence of the hall, but nothing from Sakae. What could she say? What could _I _say? This was all just so painful.

I looked up. She stood just as she had before. Strong posture and sympathetic face, only there were tears in those bright green eyes of hers. Faint tears that she was trying to hold back, I knew.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered so I could barely hear her. "Next time…" she breathed, "Next time I will just let you die!"

Her last word echoed loud in the room, as did her footsteps and she went towards the door. Walking fast, she pulled open the large door and shut it behind her loudly.

Left in the dark loneliness I had before she came back, I stood there and stared. Just stared at the doorway. Had I wanted her to stay?  
>Of course not. She was the reason I was in this torturous world, and I could never forgive her for that.<p>

But then why…did I feel more alone than I did before?


	3. Chapter 3

Days had been passing for what seemed like a life time. Then again, every moment in this dark and silent place seemed like a lifetime. Only from from the small glimmers of light through the curtains could I tell it has been six days. Six that I have sat alone hurting at my past.

Each day I had thought about Sakae. How much I wished she had never saved me and how much I wish she hadn't returned. It was her fault that my life is like this. That was my time to die, and she took that away from me. Every scrap of happiness was torn away in one instant, and now that was the only thing I had to remember – that burning pain of betrayal and thoughts of what could have been. I had never gotten a chance to tell her…my beautiful Gumi…how much I loved her. And I never will.

The seventh day was the coldest. I woke up from the little sleep I've had only to feel frozen and numb. How had it gotten so cold so fast? It was only December.

I set the last of the spare firewood in the fireplace and lit it with little struggle. The flames were quick to burn the dry wood and heat up the room, but that was as far as it went. I could not leave the room without the cold making it hard to breathe. So here I would stay.

Sitting on the purple couch in the dark room was unnatural to me. Only a few times have I ever been in here. It was a small room, but the only one with a fireplace. A few of the women would sleep here on cold nights, and not even then did I stay with them in here.

Three quick rapps on the door made me jump the slightest. They were small scratching sounds, ones that only came from the strong wind blowing the tree against the house. Nothing to worry about, only unpleasant whether to interrupt my unpleasant thoughts.

More rapps came along and were easy to ignore. The crackling fire took its place.

Suddenly, the door pulled opened and in came the cold wind of the night. Those rapps on my door were not just the weather, but a small knocking by someone outside.

There in the doorway stood a thin figure that I remembered so well. My eyes went wide and I hurried over to the door.

Sakae, pale and breathing heavy was standing at my door in nothing but an average dress and a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was frayed and wind-battered, as well as the petals gone. Her eyes were barely open and the bright green I had remembered was as pale as her skin.  
>I stood a few feet from her, just staring. She looked like life had been drained from her. But I could not get over that fact that "…You came back," I vocalized my thoughts.<br>Her mouth dropped open the slightest bit to speak, but she didn't say a word. Her eyes only looked up to mine, pleading.

Her body was shaking violently from the cold. Small, nimble fingers struggled to hold onto the blanket around her shoulders. What did she want from me? I could see in her eyes she was asking for something, but there was nothing I could give her. She wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

Her eyes were starting to close as though she was falling asleep – or falling out of consciousness.  
>I gritted my teeth. What a sad sight. She had made a mistake to come back to this place.<p>

I stepped forward to her and gripped my fist. Her eyes were still focused to me, and they were hard to look past. They were just like _hers_…

Letting go of all the tension in my body I closed my eyes. Heart burning, I stretched out my arms and wrapped them around Sakae. Her body was ice cold and brittle, her hair knotted and frayed. She didn't seem to move as I surrounded her in an embrace. With passing moments I only pulled her closer and closed the small gap between us. Soft, cold breaths of hers could be felt on my neck. It made me hold her tighter. She was cold and shivering in my arms, and the urge to keep her safe was unbearable.

Bending down gently, I put my arm under her legs and lifted her into my hold. She was lighter than I expected.  
>As soon as took her off of her feet she went limp in my arms and her eyes closed – almost unwillingly. One hand was lightly over my shoulder and the other laid on her torso. The blanket had slid off of her shoulders and on to the floor. I paid no attention to it.<p>

Although a short walk, I was careful to bring her into the room with the fireplace. Instantly you could feel the heat of the live fire surround us. But her skin was still freezing to the touch.  
>I laid her down on the couch to face the fire. With each crackle she was illuminated in the amber glow. I sat on a spare chair to the left of her.<p>

What a strange woman to return to a place like this one. What had drawn her back I hadn't a clue, but it could have been pure stupidity. Not even I wanted to be here.

A chill of wind whipped in through the doorway and flickered the fire, threatening to put it out.  
>I had forgotten to close the door. Rising from my chair I hurried over to shut it. The blanket was still on the floor, I picked it up and held it in my hand. A dark green color and very small, it was also very thin. It seemed more of a cloth than a blanket, and it was just as cold as Sakae. I placed the garment on the banister for her Sakae to get when she awoke. If she forgot it again then she might have a reason to return. That was the last thing I wanted.<p>

Somewhere between my endless thoughts and listening to the rain fall outside, I fell asleep. I woke up to a silent room and empty fire place. The fire must have gone out long ago, because the heat was completely drained from the room. Although it was still late in the night, no light could be seen through the curtains.

I rose from my position on the small chair. The room was dark and still, just as I had left it before. Rubbing my neck, I stood and looked around.  
>Empty…no wait…<p>

Memories flooded back of Sakae.

Where had she gone? In a slight panic I looked around. Peering outside of the room proved failure when it was empty as well. Her olive-green blanket still laid across the banister, but there was no sign of her.

She must have left. No doubt she came to her senses when she woke and hurried away. Just as I expected.

I turned around to head back to the other room when a voice came from the top of the staircase.

"Are you looking for me?"

Sakae stood at the top of the staircase. She was tying her soaking wet hair up while wearing nothing but a towel.

"I hope you don't mind, I bathed upstairs while you were sleeping." Her hand gripped the banister lightly while she descended down the stairs. With each step her upper thighs shown glistening skin that was still damp from the bath.  
>"My clothes needed a wash too, so those are drying now," she shrugged her bare shoulders that held drops of water from her hair.<p>

"What?" she asked. My eyes drifted to her face, she was smirking slightly. Had I been staring?

"Why are you here?" I asked bitterly.  
>She looked taken aback and lost the playful face. She didn't want to answer me, I could tell.<br>I stared into her eyes with a glare, looking for an answer. Her eyes were back to a vivid green instead of the lifeless color I saw yesterday. It was almost as if she had been someone else…

Sakae continued down the stairs and walked around me into the fireplace room. I followed her with my dark glare. Where was she going?  
>I followed her into the room and cautiously sat by her on the couch. She was propped up with her legs folded and both of her feet on one side. Only one hand was holding the white towel closed at her chest. She pulled it tighter as it started to slip.<p>

"Why are you here?" I asked again, a little more roughly.

She looked up at me and searched my solemn face. What for, I had no idea. But it was the same look that she had given me the night before. That pleading look I didn't understand. It angered me.

I was about to speak again when she interrupted.

"I had nowhere else to go…" she whispered in a shy tone. Her gaze had dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean to show up unexpectedly like this. Neither did I really want to come back," her look flickered to me for just a moment. My eyes stayed intent on her face, not showing any emotion. "But…it was cold. Colder than it's been in a long time. The one night he decided to leave…" she spoke half to herself now. I could hardly hear her small words. "My father leaves at times…he just disappears without telling me where he will be. Maybe it's because he forgets, but he doesn't leave the door unlocked for me. This was the third day I haven't had a place to sleep."

She looked back to me for some sort of reaction, one I didn't really want to give. What did she want from me? Sympathy? After what she had done to me? She must have been mad.

Sakae shook her head and looked back to the floor. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. But it was my only choice." She looked towards the door behind us. "I could just leave if you like."

I didn't move. Overwhelming loneliness hit me as she spoke of leaving. As much as I hated this woman who kept invading my life, I couldn't stand the thought of being alone again. Days of silence in these dark halls…

She read my face for a long moment before placing her feet on the ground. "I understand," she whispered, taking my silence as a sentence to leave. "I'm sorry."

One last glance with angry, tearful eyes before she stood gripped at my heart. They were the same…the exact same as…

_Gumi…_

I reached out with one hand and pulled hard on Sakae's wrist. She fell backwards into my lap and stared up at me, surprised and curious. But beautiful with those eyes.

I leaned close and felt her breath on my face. Her scent filled my nose and made it hard to resist.  
>Slowly and gently I pressed my lips against hers and wrapped my arms around her bare back. Her skin was soft and smooth to match the warm feel of her lips.<p>

I let my eyes close and pull her closer. Her hands had relaxed and removed its grip from the towel around her. She let it slip down as she rested her arms on my shoulders and around my neck. Pressing into the kiss, she leaned backwards slightly, pulling us over to lay on the couch. I ran my fingers through her slightly damp hair and the other held her face. I pulled away to look at it for just a moment. Never have a hated and loved something so much.


End file.
